Inhibitions
by AbandonedDreams
Summary: Hermione is subjected to a mysterious substance when she is caught amongst a death eater attack during the hols. She’s given the all clear, but something’s happening to her… warnings inside, various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione is subjected to a mysterious substance when she is caught amongst a death eater attack during the hols. Shes given the all clear, but somethings happening to her 

Warnings: Taboo language, adult situations, violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from my writings.

A/N: hey, I just wanted to say that I really like this story, and where I hope its going. Enjoy and reviews always welcome!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inhibitions

She didnt really remember much. She had just received her school list with her head girl badge included, and was wandering through Diagon Alley with her head planted firmly in the clouds. The shouts had alerted her to the danger initially, some mother screaming for her children to hide. After that, it all got sort of hazy.

Death eaters had attacked Diagon Alley on that bright sunny afternoon, with one aim in mind. To cause as much fear and suffering as possible, all in the name of their master. It was typical really, that she had been there at the time. She somehow managed to duck into a nearby alleyway, scrabbling around in her coat pockets for her wand. She had found it, and distinctly remembered the relief that had flooded her system at the time. Of course, that had held nothing to the pure panic that engulfed her when she felt the petrificus totalis freeze her limbs. Unable to move, she had toppled onto her back, seemingly waiting for certain death. She was Harry Potters best muggle born friend after all, and in a situation like this, death was surely a given.

Instead, a shadow fell over her, blocking her view. She couldn't tell who, or even what it was, but she could smell what seemed to be a rich dark chocolate.  
Something, a vial of potion, or plant? Was placed under her nose, a calloused hand over her mouth, cutting off her breathing. She had tried not to breath it in, she really had! But eventually she was forced to inhale the foul fumes into her system. Already dizzy, it didn't take long before darkness engulfed her.

--------------------------------

She awoke to the soothing tones of a St Mungo's mediwitch, her parents sitting anxiously at her side. They had not gone with her that day, claiming she was big enough and ugly enough to go alone. Now, it seemed they were paying for it. She stayed the night, having test after magical test, all finding her fit and healthy, with absolutely nothing wrong. It was thought that the substance she had been forced to inhale was simply a sedative, to keep her out of the way. Hermione was glad, of course, but something niggled at the back of her mind.

Now, she hugged her ever doting (now anyway) parents goodbye, and stepped onto the platform to the Hogwarts express with a wave. The bright red steam engine glistened brightly, bringing a smile to her lips. Time to go home.

"Mione!"

Sighing, she embraced her best friends tightly, glad to see them. Ron had grown, again, and Harry was as adorable as ever, in his own woeful way.

"Ron! Harry! Its so great to see you! How were your summers?"

They chatted for awhile, settling themselves into their usual compartment, trunks stacked neatly away. It was like they were 11 again, young and carefree.

----------------------------

Shortly after arriving, the golden trio sat at their table in the great hall, watching the sorting. Hermione didn't know any of the children personally, but it was interesting to watch none the less.

"Hey Harry! Look at that one! Definitely a Slytherin, he's a bloody mini Malfoy with brown hair!"

Laughing, Ron pointed out the poor kid he was guessing on. Each year the trio would try and guess who would be placed where, and oddly enough, Harry hadn't got one wrong yet.

He seemed to study the surly boy Ron had branded Slytherin. It was strange, Hermione mused, how he did that. Like he was looking straight into you..

"No Ron, don't get me wrong, he definitely looks Slytherin, groomed, smirking, rich, but he'll be a Hufflepuff. I'd bet you my firebolt"

Ron's jaw dropped, eyes disbelieving.

"Hufflepuff! No way! How?!"

Sighing, Harry smiled.

"Easy. Everything about him screams pureblood Slytherin prat right?" at Rons adamant nod he switched his gaze to the boy and tilted his head. "Looks at his hands Ron, their fisted, and he's practically shaking"

It was true, the boys hands where clenched tightly shut, so hard his knuckles were white. Little tremors, barely noticeable, shook his form, giving him away.

"So? He's just nervous, everyone is at their sorting"

"No Ron, its more than that. He's too still, his face is too concentrated. Can't you see? He's trying too hard. I'd wager his family expects him to be in Slytherin, and inside he knows he's not. He's terrified, absolutely terrified the hat will call him on it"

Ron sat still for a minute, thinking. Hermione stayed silent, waiting to see how this played out.

"Ok, I get what you mean, but still, why Hufflepuff? Why not Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor?"

Harry turned back to his friend and smiled softly.

"His wrist. Look closely, he thinks he's covered it up with his robe, but from this angle you can just see it. There see? it's a muggle friendship bracelet. It's only coloured cotton thread, but it's a symbol. The fact that he's left it on, and probably never taken it off by the looks of it, shows his real qualities. Hufflepuff qualities".

Squinting to get a better look, Ron shook his head in amazement.

"Bloody hell Harry, I have no idea how you do that, its weird"

Harry just rolled his eyes. Laughing, the golden trio watched the boy in question as he nervously sat on the stool to be sorted. After its pause, the old hat spoke.

Once Dumbledore had made his speeches, the grinning friends tucked into their meal. It seemed Harry had protected his record, and his firebolt.

Hufflepuff it was.

-  
-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Transfiguration, Defence, Potions, Runes.. Call her a bookworm (and people did) but Hermione really was glad to be back at school. Her lessons were going well, a week in and her new study plan was working perfectly. Shoving a quill and some ink into her bag, she double checked her books and homework, before leaving her head girls room via the Gryffindor tower.

Her room was amazing, done in creams and rich browns, with a huge personal bathroom, it was all she could wish for and more. Her door was charmed to open onto either the Gryffindor tower, or the heads shared common room, which was extremely handy depending on where her lessons were.

The head boy was of course, Malfoy. She had expected as much, though Ron had been spitting feathers ever since he found out. She wasn't positive, but figured it was another of Dumbledores schemes at house unity.

Tapping her foot gently and checking her watch, Hermione waited for her friends. No doubt they were running around their dorm looking for something or another, or panicking over un-finished homework. It was typical of them really, bloody lazy..

Blinking at her abrupt turn of thought, Hermione frowned. She did not curse, not even in her thoughts. It was one of her strictly kept principles, which she had never broken before. Why on earth had she..?

"Ready!"

"yeh-" gasp "we're ready!"

Panting, the Gryffindors in question all but flew down their dorm stairs, clutching the stitches in their sides. Each was a complete mess, hair mussed and clothing wonky. Smiling softly Hermione forgot about her swearing and followed her friends to breakfast.

---------------------------

Lessons quickly flew by, and 5th period found the golden trio stood waiting for care of magical creatures to start. A Gryffindor/Slytherin class, it was no surprise to see the students divided.

There were more Gryffindors taking the class, and the large group tended to congregate around the pumpkin patch whilst they waited for the half giant to arrive. The Slytherins just floated around, as far away from the class subjects as possible, unless it was to create problems of course.

"If that ferret doesn't stop.."

Rons growled words prompted Hermione to look up. On the far side of the class stood Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and a dark haired boy she thought was called Zambini. They were goofing around as usual, but this time they were mimicking Hagrid with one of his numerous pets. Malfoy was parading around on Goyles shoulders, cooing at a vicious looking Parkinson who Hermione assumed was playing a blast ended skrewt, judging by the motions being made with her arms. Zambini looked like he was going to pass out from laughter, and Crabbe simply looked confused.

Watching the Slytherins, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was horrid of course, but she had to admit, the way Malfoy was waving around his arms..

"Mione are you smiling?! How can you think that's funny!"

Startled, Hermione spun towards her livid friends, smile vanishing.

"What? No! I was thinking about, um, about my Runes homework! You know it really is very interesting.."

Groaning, Harry and Ron ignored her and turned back to glare at the Slytherins. Again Hermione found herself frowning. Laughing with the Slytherins? First cursing, and now this, what was wrong with her?

--------------------------------

Hermione tossed and turned that night. Too hot, too cold. Too tired, wide awake. She just couldn't sleep. Giving up with a grunt, she grabbed her robe and her worn old copy of Hogwarts; a History, and went to sit in the heads common room. Stepping out of her room, she stumbled to a stop at the sight of Malfoy spread out on the couch, and Zambini sat on the floor against it. Both seemed to be reading, and ignored her completely. Stepping further into the room, she decided to sit in the chair adjacent to it, as it was nice and close to the fire.

"Couldn't sleep mudblood?"

Raising her chin Hermione studiously ignored Malfoys taunting. Sitting comfortably, she flicked her book open to the correct chapter and began to read.

"I don't think she's listening to you Dray"

She shivered. Zambini didn't speak often, but when he did… His voice was so soft, like velvet.

"No, but she's listening to you"

Ignoring the mocking laughter she tried to concentrate on the chapter. It was about the many different wards surrounding Hogwarts, and had always been the most interesting part of the book. Now however, she was finding it hard to get into it.

The minutes ticked by, and half an hour later found Hermione still unable to concentrate.

"Urgh!"

Hogwarts; a History landed on the rug, a flustered head girl cradling her face in her hands.

"Your precious book not entertaining enough for you anymore, Granger?"

The amused tone made her glance up, it wasn't kind, but lacked any real malice. Surprisingly she found herself answering truthfully.

"Actually no. I don't understand it, its my favourite book! But lately.." She sighed "its boring. In fact so are most things. I actually found my thoughts wandering earlier in Arithmathy!"

Zambini scoffed. "How horrific"

She glared. "Yes actually, for me it is. I know what you all think, book worm Granger" the words were all but spat, "but I take my studies seriously. I will prove to the likes of you that I'm worth something, that muggleborns are just as good as Purebloods".

Breathing deeply Hermione tried to reign in her temper. She was hot headed, but there was no need for this. Glancing up, she was surprised to find herself under the scrutiny of a suddenly serious Malfoy. Flushing under his gaze she scrambled from her place in the chair and grabbing her abused book made her excuses.

"I- I'm sorry that w-was uncalled for. I'm going to bed, um, night"

Slamming her bedroom door behind her she didn't see the look shared between the two Slytherins.

--------------------------------------

Slowly the weeks passed, and Hermione began to forget her strange behaviour. Often she found Malfoy and Zambini together in the common room, heads together talking quietly, or simply lounging around like they knew something she didn't. The night in the head common room was not forgotten, but nothing had been said since. She was glad, she didn't know why she had said what she had, but she really didn't want to analyse it. Also, she didn't want to think about the looks they Slytherin boys had been giving her. It was like they were sizing her up, waiting for something.

Her classes and head girl duties were coming along well, and surprisingly she still managed to spend quite a bit of time with her friends, either goofing around or studying.

The night of the Halloween feast arrived to find Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table surrounded by her friends. The chatter was loud and enthusiastic, though in some cases, as bit too enthusiastic.

"Oh bloody hell Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full like that it's disgusting!"

The stunned silence that greeted Hermiones uncharacteristic outburst just seemed to fuel her anger. Eyes narrowing she glared at her house mates.

"What? Am I not allowed to swear? Look at him!"

Sure enough, Ron sat mouth wide in mid speech and shock, unfinished food on display for all to see. Pieces had managed to spread themselves all over the table, probably sprayed whilst he talked.

"Its barbaric, and frankly fucking disgusting! Ronald you are a complete pig, with the table manners of a bloody giant!".

Mouth snapping shut, said pig swallowed heavily.

"What the hell Hermione? He's always like that, why are you getting so angry?"

Swivelling, the glare zoned in on an angry and confused looking Harry.

"Yes thank you Harry I had realised that, I have been sitting with him for the past god knows how many years too you know! Its hardly been pleasant, seeing his sallow little face stuffed to the brim every meal time. It's a wonder anyone manages to keep their food down!"

"Hey! that's not-"

"What! Fair? Is that what you were going to say Ronald? Well get used to it, life's not fair! I'm not going to coddle you, your pathetic enough as it is without my help! Its about time somebody told you anyway. I mean shit, considering the amount your so called mother feeds you, you'd think you would have picked something up about table manners!"

At that, it seemed like the entire Gryffindor table went into a riot.

"What are you-"

"How dare-!"

"Why-"

"What did you say about my mother?!"

Ginny Weasleys loud and overbearing voice drowned out the others. Glaring viciously at Hermione, her angrily flushed face clashed horribly with her hair.

Hermione knew she probably should have been worried, it was common knowledge that Ginny was exceptionally good with her hexes, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Really, you should listen more, you'd do better in class. I said-"

"I know what you said, you bitch! You think your so good, with all your books and smarts, how dare you-"

Hermione scoffed and stood up.

"Oh do shut up. If anyone here is a bitch Ginny dear, its you! Don't go taking the high and mighty, your as bad as anyone and you know it! Does your perfect little family know you're a slut? No? they don't know you've shagged most of Hogwarts then?"

The shocked silence filled the hall. Looking around, Hermione noticed that she held the entire halls attention. She couldn't help but smirk. Turning again to face her 'friends', she drank in the hurt and angry faces. Ron and Ginny were bright red, both horrified and equally angry. Harry looked extremely confused, and hurt shone in his emerald eyes. She didn't bother looking at any of the others, they weren't important.

"On that note, I'll leave you losers alone" looking down her nose in a very Malfoy way she focused on Ron

"Hermione don't you walk away from me!" Said Ginny heatedly.

"Oh go fuck a duck." Hermione span on her heel, held her head high and walked swiftly from the hall, not looking back until she reached her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiones little scene had caused quite the stir amongst Hogwarts students and staff.

Her Gryffindor friends were shocked and upset, many confused as to why she had been so… well so mean.

Ron and Harry couldn't understand why their best friend had suddenly turned into a bitch, and promptly refused to talk about it when asked. Ginny however was more than happy to slur the head girl, and did so at every possible opportunity. It seemed that since the 'outburst', the red heads reputation had taken a nose dive. Quite a few boys had come forward (shockingly including even a few Slytherins), and she had quickly been labeled a bike, people asking for a ride. It created a noticeable strain between her and the boy who lived; who had previously began to move towards dating.

The teachers were also shocked that their star student could have been so rude. Minerva in particular was very disappointed, she liked to believe she could be a role model for the girl, and was horrified when she witnessed her behavior.

The feast had been held on a Friday, and no one had seen Hermione over the weekend. Even Malfoy hadn't seen her in the heads common room.

She was hiding.

Once she had gotten back to her room, her strength had crumbled. Sitting on her bed, she had felt numb. Why had she said those things? She had been so horrible! Poor Ron, he hadn't deserved that, not really. And Harry was only protecting his best friend. There was no reason for her to lash out like that! Yes Rons eating habits were less than desirable but to insult his mother!

For hours she had sat alone in her room and worried. No rational thought had triggered her temper; it was as if a switch had been flicked. When she thought of the things she had said about Ginny…

It was scaring her. Ever since she had come back to Hogwarts she had been changing. Little things at first, like the swearing in her head, or the boredom that overtook her favorite activities, but now… well this was huge!

When she had been saying those things, she had felt so… different. It had been strangely liberating to say what she thought, without caring what others thought or felt. Even seeing the hurt looks on her friends faces had been… well fun. She shouldn't have felt like that, it was wrong! It wasn't who she was! But at the same time… she couldn't deny she had enjoyed it.

She spent the weekend pouring over her books, trying to find anything that could explain what was happening. Her collection was extensive, but as Monday morning approached, she hadn't found anything. She knew she would have to visit the library, but she was too worried about facing anyone to leave her room. She thanked every deity she could think of for her private bathroom, and was extremely glad she had kept some sweets in her trunk.

She was going to have to face everyone in lessons, and she didn't know if she could do it. What if they hated her? Worse, what if she did it again?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Her first class of the day was Runes. She was the only Gryffindor in the class, it being mainly Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but she still felt the pressure. She could feel the stares, could hear the whispers. She had been on the receiving end of it before, usually after one of the golden trios well known adventures, but now they were full of malice. She was glared at, hissed about, and she was even shoved in the hallway by an uncharacteristically brave Hufflepuff. By the time potions rolled around, she was ready to break down and cry.

Walking along the dungeons corridor, Hermione slowly encountered more and more Gryffindors. The glares intensified, and soon the comments weren't just whispers anymore.

"There she is, she's stopped hiding then"

"Did you hear what she said?"

"The golden trios not so golden now, because of her"

"Bitch"

She wanted to kiss Snape when he began the class. Ushering them all into the class room, he stopped them from taking their usual seats, instead assigning partners. Hermione found herself partnered with Zambini, and almost laughed when Harry was put with Malfoy. Snape was definitely one of those things that never changed.

They got to work quietly, and everything was going well. That was until Ron and Crabbe managed to blow up their cauldron.

"Weasley! How you manage to bumble something so simple I will never know. Clean this mess up, 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Returning to his desk, Snape did whatever it was he usually did during their class, effectively ignoring them. Grumbling, Ron began hefting his Cauldron to the sink at the back of the room. Unfortunately, he caught Hermiones eye, and her badly timed smile.

She hadn't been smiling at Rons misfortune, rather she had been watching Crabbes less than stellar attempt to scrub the ruined potion of his desk. Ron didn't know that though, and already in a foul mood he was more than happy to cause an argument.

"What are you laughing at, you bitch!"

Startled, Hermione did nothing as the furious red head closed in on her, Cauldron swinging dangerously.

"This is all your fault! And the shit you said about Ginny! She was really upset!"

"Weasley!"

Snapes shout cut him off, but he continued to glare murderously.

"Do as I instructed, or find yourself in detention. 20 points for your language, now move!"

Ron cleaned his potion away, and returned to his desk, all the while cursing under his breath. Hermione could feel that the glares intensify, but didn't react until she caught sight of Harry.

He was doing it again. It was the same look he got when he watched the kids at the sorting. He seemed to be reading her, trying to figure her out.

It pissed her off.

Glaring, Hermione returned to her potion. Chopping the morweed roughly she attempted to ignore the penetrating gaze at her back. She could feel her anger boiling over, and eventually had to put down her knife.

"Granger"

Zambini's whisper pulled her back from her rage. Glancing at him she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

He grinned, straight white teeth flashing. "Attacking Potter, however satisfying, may not be the best of ideas at the moment"

Laughing quietly, Hermione picked up her knife and continued chopping.

--------------------------------------

That evening, Hermione walked into the head common room to find Malfoy and Zambini sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. It wasn't an unusual sight any more, but it always made her suspicious.

Looking up, Malfoy grinned wolfishly. "Ah Granger, just the little lion we were talking about".

Shocked at the teasing measure of his voice, Hermione stumbled to a stop. Eyeing both boys cautiously, she slowly made her way to her favourite chair by the fire and sat down.

Watching her, Zambini chuckled. "Ah don't be so worried Granger, we don't bite" he grinned, licking his lips and eyeing her up and down.

Suddenly, Hermione wasn't nervous anymore. Watching the sexy Slytherins, she shivered at the heat that rolled through her. Smiling sultrily she relaxed back into her chair, crossing her legs and letting her skirt ride up.

"Don't bite hmm? Now where's the fun in that? I never took you for the… soft type"

Smirking she watched them exchange looks. Malfoys eyebrows rose in question and Zambini grinned. Standing, Malfoy walked around her and let his fingertips trail across her shoulders.

"Think you could handle us, do you Granger?"

Closing her eyes, she said nothing. When she opened them, she gasped. Malfoy was leaning over Zambini, who lay spread out on the couch. The blonde was all but devouring his mouth, their tongues caressing in plain sight. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Zambini's hands trailed up and down Malfoys chest, stroking and pinching in what must have been all the right places because he was making the most delicious noises Hermione had ever heard. Small gasps and groans fell past those pure lips, mingling with his counterparts. As she watched, she felt her breath quicken. Heat pooled restlessly in her lower belly, and she ached, oh so badly.

With one final kiss, Malfoy straightened up and smirked at her. His shirt was creased, hair ruffled, and it was undoubtedly the sexiest she had ever seen him. He made no move to hide his excitement, rather he grinned further when he caught her flickered look. Pulling Zambini from the sofa, he wrapped an arm around the dark haired boy's middle, pulling him close. Both boys moaned slightly, obviously enjoying the contact.

Watching her, said boys could feel their want grow. Her prim and proper school girl look was thoroughly tainted. Her hitched pleated skirt showed an amazing amount of leg, and the heaving breaths she took outlined her chest perfectly. She was flushed with arousal, a truly tantalizing sight. Both boys wondered just how far that blush went…

"So Granger, do you?"

Breathing deeply, Hermione watched as their hands continued to wander. "Do I what?"

Zambini groaned. He was desperately trying to get closer to the blonde boy at his side, but his efforts were kept at bay.

"Damn it Granger! Do you want us?"

"I -"

She wanted them, oh god did she. It was just… she could feel her confidence flagging. She was starting to love the new confident her, but really, she was just a pathetic little book worm.

As if sensing her thoughts, Zambini stepped away from Malfoy and kneeled by her side.

"What is it?"

Looking into his dark eyes, Hermione sighed, even as the desire still curled within her.

"I'm just so confused".

Grinning widely, Malfoy held out his hand to her. "Then let us help you"

As Hermione took his hand and felt herself pulled up against his lean chest, she couldn't help but think that she may have just made a pact with the devil. Feeling Zambini move up behind her, she realised she just didn't care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Stretching slowly, Hermione winced at the small pain that shot through her lower body. Curling around the warmth at her side, she sighed softly as another pressed against her back. Deliciously calm and fully sated, she reluctantly blinked open her eyes, only to have them widen in shock.

"Fuck!"

Clamping her hand over her mouth she cringed as she felt the two bodies next to her shift. The memories of last night played over in her head oh too clearly, and Hermione found herself blushing hotly. Eyes darting around the room she tried to find a quick escape only to have her hopes dashed as an arm wrapped itself tightly around her middle.

"Mmm"

A cold nose nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. Soft kisses rained down upon her still sensitive skin and she had to bite her lip to stop herself making a sound. Staying as still as possible she tried to keep her breathing calm and regular, feigning sleep.

The hand at her waist drifted upwards, fingers grazing tantalizingly over her breast. Another hand shifted down to her hip, curling possessively with a strong firm grip. Fighting her desire, she remained still, hoping the Slytherins that surrounded her would return to sleep.

"Mmmm Granger I know your awake"

Cringing again, Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes, looking straight into the sparkling grey that was famous for the Malfoy family. Seeing his soft smile she relaxed minutely, and gasped softly as Zambini's hand continued its quest over her soft skin.

She should have run, her mind screamed at her that this was a mistake, and she needed to leave! Now! But with the two Slytherins wrapped around her, she felt safe, content. Her body betrayed her, leaning into the boys soft ministrations, and she felt her eyelids again fluttering closed as a mouth attached itself to her nipple.

Pleasure shot through her, a quiet moan ripping from her lips. Someone, she didn't know who, trailed kisses down her chest, stomach, legs... Another mouth attacked her throat, finding the most sensitive areas and teasing her mercilessly. Arching her back Hermione silently begged for more, forgetting her voice of reason, letting go of her inhibitions.

Suddenly all touch left her, and she cried out softly, opening her eyes. Her bed mates were kissing across her, Malfoys hands buried deep in Zambini's dark tresses. Leaning up she tentatively joined the kiss, her tongue sliding with theirs. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't and she felt herself melting towards them, wanting, needing more.

Slowly separating the three stared at each other, eyes glittering darkly in want. It was a truly breathtaking sight, Malfoys light, harsh features contrasting perfectly with his dark companion, Hermione a perfect compromise between the two. Catching Zambini's eye, Hermione felt a spark ignite within her. He was gazing at her hotly, eyes boring right into her, almost daring her...

Shifting forward onto her knees she taunted him, giving a perfect view of her body. Breasts and hips swaying softly she crawled towards him, lightly slipping up against him, keeping as much contact between them as possible. Kissing him hard on the mouth she shuddered at the feeling of his hands exploring her, egging her on. A hand slipped between her legs, rubbing against her sex. She mewed, and all but thrust herself down on a searching finger. Rocking against his hand, Hermione breathlessly broke the kiss and trailed her hands over as much of him as she could reach.

Feeling Malfoy shift behind her Hermione sighed as his hand trailed down her back. Resting her head back against his shoulder she drew him into a deep kiss, letting her arm drape backwards around his neck, holding him to her. Feeling his hand join the other at her entrance, she tried to speed up her pace, feeling heat coil within her. Realising how close she was, both hands left her, only for her to be moved to straddle Zambini's hips. The dark haired boy gripped her tightly, keeping her steady and controlling her movements.

Sinking down onto him she groaned loudly, shudders running through her. Light gasps fell past her lips as she became accustomed to his size, and with the help of his hands on her hips she rocked with him, feeling her pleasure build.

Again feeling the mattress shift Hermione opened her eyes to watch Malfoy move up besides them. His intense gaze burned into her, heightening her pleasure. Moving faster she watched him stroke himself, and using her arms to support her, leaned towards him. A silent communication between them had Malfoy guiding himself to her mouth, each moaning at the contact. With his head thrown back, he looked truly undone, panting as he got closer. Sucking hard, Hermione concentrated on bringing him off, still riding Zambini. Feeling his orgasm approach she gripped him as he made to move away, instead speeding up her ministrations and finally swallowing down his essence. Some spilled past her lips, and a panting Zambini hoisted her up, licking it away. As her climax washed over her, with Zambini shuddering through his beneath her, Hermione felt something within her snap.

Gasping for breath and curling again between her lovers, she smiled darkly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione didn't know what was happening to her, what had happened to her, what it was that was prompting these… changes in her personality and mind. She had done extensive research of course, but as she calmly left the head boys room, and the two sleeping Slytherins, she mused that something just didn't sit right. It had begun with the beginning of the new school year, and had worked gradually, to begin with almost without her notice. Thinking back, she realised the attack on Diagon alley, and her assault was probably when this, whatever it was, had started. Her attacker, if she could call them that, had knocked her out with an unknown substance, more than likely a potion. St Mungo's hadn't picked up on anything untoward, so obviously whatever it had been was very subtle, or easily overlooked. Walking aimlessly through the halls, Hermione looked at her options.

Ideally, she should go to Dumbledore and tell him what had been happening to her. He would then no doubt investigate it, and monitor her for undesirable behavior. This didn't sit well with her, for obvious reasons. The idea of being poked and prodded and twinkled at just didn't appeal, nor did the fact that she would be watched, and possibly even restrained if her behavior became any more unsavory. Also the idea of going to Dumbledore with anything wasn't a favorable one. She had always trusted him explicitly in the past, which was probably due to her rose tinted view as a child, she thought cynically. The unease was real enough however, the trust gone.

Her other options didn't fare a great deal better. Her own research, through the Hogwarts library and her own collection had thrown up nothing, leaving her with little choice but to seek help. Harry and Ron would be no help, even if they did want anything to do with her; they were completely bloody useless anyway.

Zambini and Malfoy were an option worth consideration. Their recent… rendezvous had highlighted an acceptance of her, one which she could use. Whether or not the boys were trustworthy or not was a whole other matter. Malfoy was still the arrogant pureblood git he had always been, but his attitude towards her had, mellowed somewhat. Zambini was as ambiguous as ever, but she believed he would follow Malfoy in any decisions he made.

There was of course an option she hadn't originally thought on. Since her return to school, and her gradual shift in personality, Severus Snape had been somewhat more… indifferent to her. She knew of his work for the order, and appreciated his complicated nature. He was the bastard potions teacher, the death eater, the spy. More importantly, he could help her. His vast knowledge of potions, poisons and substances meant if anyone was able to figure out what she had been given, he could. It was a long shot, it was entirely possible that he might tell her where to go, giving out detentions and withdrawing several house points, but it would be well worth it if she could ensure his… cooperation.

These thoughts in mind, Hermione changed direction and headed back to her head girls room. She would need to talk to the dear potions professor, but not just now. It would take time for him to recognize her request as a serious one, and failure simply wasn't an option.

---------------------------------------------

It was almost too easy for Hermione to fall into her new routine. Lessons were spent trying to learn all she could, with the odd stint of day dreaming out a nearby window dotted her and there.

The Gryffindors ignored her, preferring to pretend she didn't exist rather than cause more arguments. There were of course the few exceptions, Ron being the main one. Jibes and backhanded insults weren't uncommon when they crossed paths, but mainly she ignored them. She should have mourned the loss of their friendship, but she couldn't find it within her, could bring forward the appropriate feelings. Harry stayed very quiet, not stopping or encouraging Ron. She wasn't quite sure what to think or feel about that, and decided to simply let it be.

Between her lessons, much of the time she could be found in the library (come on, she hadn't changed that much) or out walking around Hogwarts grounds. She was always alone, but it suited her, she liked the solitude it provided, the space to think.

Meals were awkward. She rarely attended dinner, and often found herself skipping and grabbing something from the kitchens. When she did attend she was forced to sit alone, usually at the very end of the table with the first years. They weren't too happy about it, but really what could they do?

Things were… friendly between her and her Slytherin lovers. In the month since the night they had spent together, she had frequented their bed a few times. It wasn't a relationship as such, more of a mutual expression of want. It was clear to her that Malfoy and Zambini were very close, and that their feelings for each other obviously ran very deep. She was happy for them, and certainly didn't mind indulging in them every now and then. Lust was one of the many new emotions that she was experiencing now, one she definitely favored, and reveled in. After all, she was only human.

Her plan to talk to professor Snape was underway, but was proving quite difficult. The potions professor seemed to have changed towards her, but the difference were very subtle, more likely than not unnoticed by others. During paired projects he insisted on picking partners, and Hermione frequently found herself partnered with one of her lovers. Her potions were perfect as usual, and she still received the usual snaky comments in class, but for once her grades truly reflected her work. Assignments and essays were handed back to her full of advice and constructive criticism, rather than the usual red massacre that most students work received. It didn't seem a lot really, when one considered the degrading comments she was visited during lessons, but she knew it meant something.

Curling her legs underneath her and putting her finished homework aside, she stared into the heads common room fire, happy to mull over her thoughts. It was undoubtable that she was indeed changing, just this morning she had opened her wardrobe to find herself disgusted by her drab, not to mention frumpy goody goody clothes. Thankfully tomorrow was a hogsmead weekend, and she could go shopping.

"What's got you looking so miffed Granger?"

Glancing up, Hermione shifted over to give Malfoy room to flop down on the couch next to her.

"I was just thinking about going shopping tomorrow. I'm sick and tired of my crappy clothes"

Laughing Malfoy gave her an incredulous expression.

"You mean you don't like those horrid rags you wear? Here I was thinking it was some misunderstood muggle trend"

Shoving him in the shoulder Hermione grinned and looked back into the fire. It was funny, how close she had grown to the two Slytherins. Malfoy being head boy meant they spent a great deal of time together doing rounds and Zambini was with Malfoy so often he may as well be head boy too. She appreciated having someone to talk to, now that she could rely on no one in her house. It made things… easier, less painful, especially considering all the changes she was going through.

"You know, Blaise and I could always accompany you, if you want".

Surprised, Hermione looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Malfoy, I think I'd appreciate that"

Snuggling into his side she sighed. Things were different, but they weren't horrible.

"Don't sweat it Granger, Marlin only knows you need the help"

She laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday dawned bright and sunny, Hermione, Malfoy and Zambini meeting in the head common room before making their way into Hogsmead. It was an enjoyable day as they go, the two Slytherins being brilliantly sarcastic company. Hermione got to do her shopping, spending far more than she had anticipated but loving every minute of it. New robes, skirts, tops, countless accessories, not to mention the naughty underwear all being thrown into her pile of purchases by a more than over enthusiastic Malfoy. Who knew he loved to shop so much?

They had a pleasantly quiet lunch in a nearby French café, much to the chagrin of Zambini who apparently never had learned French (as most purebloods were expected to) and didn't understand much of the menu. Their afternoon was spent randomly wandering around the little town window shopping, and Hermione was treated to the official Slytherin tour of Hogsmead. Overall it was a pretty good day.

And as they say, all good things must come to an end.

The trip back to Hogwarts is usually a pleasant one, the path being wide and direct. Tired but happy students strolled back at their leisure, laughing and goofing around. They were about half way when it happened. Zambini had just made an off colour joke about Hermione when they ran into a group of 7th year Griffindores.

"Watch out guys! Looks like those slimy Slytherins have crawled out of their cave, and oh look! They bought their bitch!"

Cruel laughter made Hermione want to cringe, but she kept her face clear. She was fed up with having people play with her emotions, especially those who were supposed to have been her friends.

"Oh looks, a scraggy little group of uneducated, dim-witted morons who have nothing better to do that attempt to throw insults, which were beyond poor by the way. I'm terrified Zambini, I truly am. What, oh what do I do? Quick! Find a hero, no not you Potter, I meant one who actually manages to save people".

Despite herself, Hermione had to stifle a giggle. Zambini however didn't bother, he just laughed outright.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy! You're just a stupid little ferret! Where's your Daddy hmm? Getting your death eater robes is he!?"

She wasn't sure, but she thought it was Zambini who threw the first curse. Malfoys father had always been a touchy subject, and the usually calm boy was surprisingly protective of his lover.

Curses flew thick and fast, those used by the two slytherins becoming progressively darker in nature. No one had been hit yet, trees and rocks being hidden behind where dodging and shields failed.

Hermione hadn't used her wand yet, her own battle was waging within her. These were her friends, her lovers, her enemies.

When it came down to it though, it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. A flash of red came quickly towards her, and she only just managed to lunge out the way in time. Throwing back her own stupefy, Hermione ducked behind a nearby tree and looked around. Seamus and Dean were throwing curses at Zambini, whilst Ron faced of against Malfoy. Neville had been with them but looking around now, Hermione couldn't see him. He must have left, and she really didn't blame him.

Firing another stunning spell, this time at Dean, Hermione smiled grimly as it hit its mark. She didn't want to hurt her former friends, but she wasn't going to stand by and let them attack her and her lovers either.

Slowly creeping around behind Ron, in the hopes that she could catch him off guard, Hermione stopped short when she came face to face with an upset looking Harry. He was stood just removed from the fighting, clutching his wand tightly in hand but showing no signs of having thrown any curses. Looking at him, she could tell that he was as reluctant to join the fray as she had been, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He hadn't asked for any of this, just as she hadn't and well Harry had never really gone against her, though granted he hadn't exactly stuck up for her either.

Watching him watch her, the old tugs of friendship pulled at her heart. Surely they could talk about this, they had been through so much together, and to throw it all away was stupid.

"Harry, I- I-"

Gasping, Hermione spluttered to a stop, her eyes widening. Looking down at herself in stunned disbelief, she brought a hand away from her stomach and stared at the blood that stuck there. Looking up at Harry, she couldn't stop the betrayed look from passing over her features. He watched her quietly, obviously upset but doing nothing, as Neville quietly walked around from behind her, over to his side. The usually nervous boy had his wand steadily trained on her, his face pale and grim.

As her vision blurred, Harry continued to look down on her, saying and doing nothing. Neville hadn't moved either, and was also watching. In that moment, Hermione felt as if her heart had broken. They had been her friends, like brothers to her. Now though, they were against her.

The last thing she remembered were a pair of emerald green eyes, and the sound of her lovers shouting her name.

------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione again awoke to the tones of a medi witch, this one however, was far from soothing.

"What on earth happened! Quickly, put her on the bed, no, yes- get out of the way Mr. Malfoy!"

Weakly, Hermione realised she must be in the hospital wing. The flurry of movement around her seemed incredibly loud, and through the haze of pain surrounding her, she was pretty sure she heard someone crying. Quickly though, darkness returned to her vision, and an exhausted sleep took her.

----------

It turned out that the curse Neville had hit her with was one the Gryffindors had found in the restricted section of the library, probably with the use of Harry's invisibility cloak. The book they had found it in had been one preaching defense against the dark arts, when in actual fact the spells inside were darker than those the book sought to defend against.

Just after Hermione had fallen, Professors Flitwick and Snape had come across the fight. In amongst the chaos, Malfoy had recognized the curse and screamed to his head of house what had happened.

No one had ever seen the usually uncaring professor pale so drastically, nor move so fast.

The curse itself had blasted its way through Hermione, from back to front, and set to work burning away all skin that it had touched on the way through. By the time the potions master had managed to get her to the hospital wing, her vital organs were in serious danger.

Thankfully, help had been reached just in time.

Now Hermione lay pale in her hospital bed, dosed up on very powerful pain potions and currently asleep. Beside her, her lovers sat wrapped around each other. Although Malfoy had initially been the one who had recognized the curse, Blaise had soon realized and had gone into a fit of spectacular hysterics, crying and exhausting himself with worry. He was asleep now, with Malfoy holding him and keeping watch on Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, any progress?"

With a tired sigh, Malfoy looked up at his professor. The man had saved Hermiones life, providing all the specialist potions her recovery entailed. She had been in the hospital wing for almost a week, and he doubted the man had slept much during it.

"No Sir, although she is expected to wake up in the next few hours or so"

Nodding, Snape took the chair on the other side of his student's bed and regarded her thoughtfully.

"How do you think she will react to her friends attack?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. Before, she sometimes seemed to truly hate them, but then other times she seemed really… sad, that they weren't friends anymore. During the fight, she was torn, I think. She didn't want to hurt them, but she wanted to protect Blaise and I"

Snape continued to watch the young Gryffindor on the bed, frowning slightly.

"It would seem that she was fighting it. Now however… I wonder if that will change. I believe she will take the attack on herself either one way or the other, which will dictate her future behavior."

Standing, the potions professor looked down at the young Malfoy with a dark look in his eyes.

"I would advise, Mr. Malfoy that you and Mr. Zambini hasten to encourage her to make the correct choice. I would be sorely disappointed to have this opportunity wasted due to your incompetence. I want her ready soon, you know what to do."

With a sharp nod, he strode from the hospital wing, leaving the blonde boy to return to his thoughts.

----------------------------------

Hermione came round 3 hours later, gasping at the pain radiating from her stomach. 4 pain potions later and she was able to prop herself up slightly against her pillows without passing out. Her lovers sat together by her side, Zambini now awake but fretting silently.

"W-what happened?"

Zambini handed her some water, hovering like an over anxious mother hen.

"You were hit with a dark arts curse by Longbottom. It's commonly called the burrowers curse"

At her horrified gasp, it was obvious she recognized it. Grimly, Malfoy watched her closely.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Neville? Of all the people… and the way Harry had just watched…

Suddenly, Hermione found herself so angry, she couldn't catch her breath. They- those so called _people_, had nearly killed her! The hypocritical, self richous _bastards! _She could feel the red haze come over her mind, and everything seemed to click into place. They weren't her friends, they didn't care about her, they didn't even know her. Hell, she didn't want them to know her! Furious, she reflected on every time she felt unwanted, every time she was shunned, or laughed at. It made her so angry, she wanted them to hurt, wanted them to feel how she felt, suffer like she suffered, and more!

Looking up at Malfoy, Hermione knew she was probably acting strange. Hardly the Gryffindor book worm now. It felt good though, to finally throw away her fears. She embraced the darkness which called to her, the shadows which lingered at the corners of her mind. She wasn't going to play fair any more. She wasn't going to sit back and let them do this to her.

Things were going to change.

--------------------------------------


End file.
